Expect The Unexpected
by Deepdragoness
Summary: Naiden is having second thoughts about Lanny and her background. Was she too hard on her?
1. The Three Friends

Chapter 1: The Three Friends

Naiden sat down in her usual seat. It was the first day back at school and everyone looked half asleep. They were starting year 10 (like me) and they had to sort out their new schedules because of their options.

Naiden had long black hair and a red fringe. She had two, red, horizontal lightning blots on her bottom eyelids and her canine teeth were unusually large and pointy. When she had first started school everyone avoided her but as the years went by she managed to pick up a few friends. Today she wore a black vest, black jeans and a pair of black, leather gloves and some red and black vans. Her hair was tied up into a plait with a red ribbon.

"Cheer up Naiden, it's not the bad." Nesira chirped happily.

Nesira was Naiden's twin except she didn't have a red fringe, fangs or any markings. She wore a red hoody and some light blue trackies and some plain white trainers. She wore a wooden bracelet around her right wrist.

"Lanny you try." Nesira sighed, giving up.

Lanny, or Lannivia, was one of Naiden's best friends. She had dark, golden hair which was an inch off her shoulders and always seemed to be smiling. She wore a dark blue t-shirt over a white shirt along with some denim flares and some red and black vans. Naiden liked Lanny's vans so she bought some for herself.

"Naiden, everything will be fine. Don't worry." Lanny said calmly.

Naiden sighed and drooped over her table. She hated starting new terms. Everyone usually acted as if a stranger to Naiden and become freaked out about her appearance which usually led to teasing.

Mr Volkavie handed out small sheets of paper to each student which had their timetable and options printed on. Lanny peered at Naiden's. Naiden had art, drama, history and cooking as her options.

"Well I have art like you, graphix, media studies and ICT." Lanny read.

"Well I have drama, history, music anddddddddddddddd geography. Lucky me." Nesira said sarcastically.

* * *

The first bell rang, signalling the two-minute time limit to get to their next class. Naiden looked at her timetabled and began heading to art with Lanny.

"I'm pretty excited about this." Lanny chirped again.

"You are way too perky." Naiden mumbled.

"No, I just don't look on the negative sides of things like you." She teased.

Naiden groaned and ignored her. Their art teacher looked perky too. Was she the only person unhappy and beginning the new term?

"Now students I have set up the class into rows. You may sit where you like and with who you like as long as you all get on with your work when told too." The art teacher began. "I am Mrs Tucker and you will have me for the rest of the year."

'Wonderful' Naiden thought as she sat on a table with Lanny at the back. Their was some paper on each desk.

"I would like you, in pairs, to come up with a drawing of whatever you like. But I want nothing rude or so on. Might as well have some fun for your first art class." Mrs Tucker blabbed on. (Don't you just hate that!)

Lanny smiled at Naiden's 'shutup so I can get on with it' expression. She never ceased to please her.

"Hay freakface! What you gonna draw? Bats and skulls?" The boy in front teased.

Naiden growled and stood up. She was not in the mood for this today. Not even Lanny would stop her.

"Miss Zanariah is something wrong?" Mrs Tucker asked suspiciously.

"No miss." Naiden mumbled as she sat down. Lanny looked at her sympathetically.

"Me and Nesira will beat him up for you at break." Lanny brightened up.

Naiden smirked, she couldn't help herself. The thought of her twin and Lanny beating someone up was hilarious.

"You win again Lanny, you win again." Naiden grinned.

"And I always will my friends." Lanny said heartily just as a screech was heard from above.

Everyone looked up in fright. In one of the windows was sitting something half human and...half bat. Naiden looked at Lanny, but she was only narrowing her eyes at the creature.


	2. Bat Girl Mystery

**Chapter 2:**

Naiden looked over at the half bat thing crouching on the windowsill. It grinned mischievously before fleeing out the window. Naiden looked back at Lanny who was still frowning.

"Class, wait here a sec, I'm going to report this to the principal and phone the police. No one must leave this room!" The teacher declared before leaving the room in a hurry.

The moment she left the room, everyone began chatting and in some cases, screaming.

"What the hell was that Naiden?" Naiden asked her friends, gazing out the window.

But Lanny didn't reply. Naiden turned to see her friends leaving the room, despite what their teacher had told them. Instead of calling out to her, she decided to follow her.

Lanny left quickly down the stairs and through the school entrance, walked a little further before stopping. Naiden crept out the door and rolled under a bench. 'What the hell was Lanny doing outside after what happened five minutes ago?'

"Come out!" Lanny called out, but no one was there.

Lanny frowned and called out again, but there was no response so Naiden guessed she was talking to her. She was about to roll back out when a girl appeared by the side of the school gates. She wore a tight leather dress and black high heels. She was grinning from ear to ear. Naiden decided to stay where she was and see what was going to happen.

"Oh dear, Lannivia. Why are you outside when your teacher specifically told you not to leave the room? I didn't think it was in your nature to disobey an order." The girl teased, twirling her long, blonde hair with her fingers.

"Why are you here Mika?" Lanny asked simply.

"I'm supposed to kill you, remember? You betrayed us and you must suffer the consequences." Mika held out a small knife.

Naiden rolled out from under the bench. She would never allow any one to hurt her friends, not even god himself. She dived at Mika, but some invisible force sent her flying back into the bench.

"Naiden!" Lanny gasped and rushed to her friend's aid. "I'm warning you Mika, this is not the time nor place!"

"Quite frankly I don't care. I just want to get this over with, but I suppose I can give you a choice in death. Do you want to die fighting as a human or...your true self?" Mika spoke with venom, glancing at Naiden.

Lanny seemed to flinch. "Lanny, what is she on about?" Naiden asked, puzzled.

Lanny closed her blue eyes, "I'm sorry." She muttered, re-opening her eyes.

But when her eyes re-opened, they were no longer sky-blue. They had turned an amber color and cat-like. Brown and cream fur sprouted from her skin, but Lanny stayed completely still. Cat like ears appeared with brown tuffs along with a beautifully long tail with a brown tuft on the end too. Fangs peeked over her bottom lip and her muscles seemed to tighten.

"Lanny." Naiden cried out.

Lanny looked back at her friend and replied in a echoey, purring voice "I said I was sorry."

"So the half lynx is back." Mika sneered, but she had grown bat wings and her feet and hands had become webbed. "Let's make this quick shall we?"

Lanny let out a half roar, half screech as she pounced where Mika was before she had taken to the air. Mika screeched at dropped onto the lynx girl. But Lanny didn't stumble, she let the bat girl bring her up into the air.

"Bad move." Lanny muttered.

Lanny escaped from the bat girls grip and swiftly climbed onto her back. She sunk her fangs into Mika's neck and enjoyed the warm sensation of red blood trickling down her throat and running onto her paws.

Mika squealed and spun frantically in the air, hoping that the lynx would fall. But Lanny only dug her fangs deeper and clung onto the bats wings with her claw, bits of flesh stuck to them. Mika screeched, making Naiden cover her ears. The bat girl flinched before dropping, two holes in her neck gushing with deep, red blood.

Lanny wiped the blood from her mouth. If she kept up with this, she wouldn't be able to conrol herself anymore. The taste of blood was so good, probably something to do with the lynx jeans. Lanny returned to her human form and dusted herself. Her eyes turned blue and her fangs shrunk. She looked at Naiden, her eyes were changing red and she felt the similar powere emanating from her.

"Not you two." Lanny muttered sadly


	3. Not Alone

Chapter 3: Not Alone

**I would like to thank Vortex Inferno for the reviews. I hav emailed u by the way. Here is the next chappie and I hope u enjoy. And I promise never to get up!**

* * *

Lanny stared at her friend. Naiden's were turning a deep red and her fingernails disappeared back into her flesh. Her long fangs grew more and became curvier at the ends.

"Naiden, take control!" Lanny yelled as she grabbed her shoulders.

Naiden looked up at her friends and she returned to her normal state, well, her original self.

"Lanny, what the hell just happened?" Naiden screeched.

What had happened to her? Could she morph into something too? She was already a freak and this certainly wouldn't help. But what about Lanny? How could she transform?

"Why did you follow me Naiden?" Lanny ignored her friend's question.

"I wondered where you were going. I didn't expect this, none of it! I swear if I knew this would happen I would have stayed. But you can't blame curiosity. I was just concerned."

"Well, I suppose." Lanny muttered, looking at her feet, "What are we Naiden? Even I don't know."

"Well the best advice right now is...get back to class before Miss returns. I'm not the one who's gonna do the explaining."

Lanny smiled and ran with Naiden. At least her friend would know understand her. That's why she never hung out with anyone one else. Naiden was treated like a monster because of the way she looked and Nesira, well, Nesira was her sister.

They crept through the class room door and snuck back to their sits. Amazingly, no one noticed. That teacher had returned either, luckily. The bell rang signalling break. The girls sighed with relief and headed to the library. That where they always met up, not to read, but to get away from the other students seeing as hardly anyone went up there.

"Hey guys, how was art?" Nesira greeted them with a cheesy grin.

"Nothing just had some bat girl appear in our class but she flew out. That's about it." Naiden said in a bored tone.

Lanny gasped and kicked Naiden under the table along with throwing a warning look. Naiden tutted and folded her arms.

"What was all that about people." Nesira asked the two friends who were having a silent argument without her.

"Well, Naddy here"- Lanny started before they were interrupted by a scream.

It came from the other side of the class room where there was some people looking out of the window at the school gates. The girls gave each other quizzical looks before joining everyone at the window. What they saw shocked them. By the school gates was a half bat girl laying in a pool of her own blood.

"Oh shit." Lanny muttered.


	4. Father Of The Lynx

**Chapter 4: Father Of The Lynx**

**Lanny gasped, "Oh shit,"**

**Nesira gave her a puzzled look, "What is it? Is that the bat girl that was in your class?"**

**Lanny spoke, her voice shaking a little, "Yes. Yes it was."**

"**I wondered what killed it." Nesira said aloud.**

**Lanny flinched. She should of cleaned up, she usually did. She couldn't let Nesira find out what really happened. She definitely wasn't going to tell Naiden why Mika had attacked her in the first place. Things had just begun to turn out right, but now they'd sent another after her. Would it ever end?**

"**Yo Lanny...Lanny? HAY LANNY, SNAP OUT OF IT!" Naiden yelled at the silent teen.**

"**Huh?"**

"**Oh...never mind." Naiden growled.**

* * *

**Everyone was sent home early that day after they saw the dead bat-girl. The site needed to be expected. Lanny hoped she had left nothing on her that would lead to her. She wanted to live a normal life, like any other normal teen. But she knew that wasn't going to happen.**

**Lanny was thinking about this as she walked home. She knew Naiden would probably ask more later, but she couldn't possibly tell her the truth. Why couldn't-**

"**Ow...oh sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Lanny mumbled as she walked into someone.**

**She had walked into a pale girl with long, dark brown hair. She wore a sleeveless, white blouse with black pants which had straps around her knees. Her left eye was blue while the other was brown and she wore a tight, black choker around her neck. **

"**Oh...that's ok." The girl smiled slightly.**

"**Hay I'm Lannivia, but call me Lanny." She greeted the girl and held out her hand.**

"**The girl seemed a little reluctant at first, but she took Lanny's hand anyway and shook it. "I'm Aya, Aya katsumata."**

"**I'm just heading to the park for a little peace. We had some bat girl appear in her school," Lanny began, but the girl's shy smile quivered when she heard 'bat girl', "but you come with me if you want. I think some company would be nice."**

**Aya nodded and followed Lanny to the park. There were louds of animal-shaped hedges here and there with a marble fountain in the centre. This was usually the fave spot for most couples, but Lanny didn't care. The two girls sat on the edge of the fountain and both smiled shyly. Ayu was most definitely older than her because she made Lanny feel diddy and she looked it too.**

"**Lanny, Lanny, Lanny. Never thought I'd meet you here!" A low, masculine voice bellowed.**

**Lanny flinched at the sound of the familiar voice. No, he can't be here. Not now!**

**A man in his late twenties appeared in front of them. He was smiling wickedly. He had slick, brown hair with golden highlights. **

"**Father, no." Lanny mumbled to herself, but Aya caught the words.**

"**We have some unfinished business honey. Do you know how much havoc you caused by running away like that. Now time for your punishment little girl!" He hissed.**

**He pulled out a small, dark steel object from his pocket and jabbed the two small pins into Lanny. She screamed and halfed roared at the same time as she morphed into her lynx form by accident. The man stood back and flung the object into the nearest bin.**

**Lanny noticed that Aya was gawking at her when she realised she had turned into beast from. "Shit, not again."**

"**Father like daughter. Now let me show you how a true lynx should look!" Her father roared as he transformed.**

**Her father grew huge, flesh ripping claws and his already huge muscles tightened. His coat was not as luxurious as Lanny's. His was a lot darker and his form was stockier while hers was sleek. He roared again, but it was more aggressive as he attained half beast. She roared back, but there was no way she could match his ravenous roar.**

"**This is for betraying me, my child!" The man roared as he lunged at his daughter.**

**Lanny blinked and her father's jaws were sinking into the side of her neck. 'Now I know how Mika felt'. Lanny ripped her father from her neck which hurt more surprisingly. She attacked with her claws, but he'd gone.**

"**Huh?"**

**Lanny looked up as she heard a roar from above, but the damn sun was blinding her. She looked away and felt her jaw crunch as her father's foot collide with her. But he didn't stop then. He extended his claws to full length and swiped at her multiple times, the girl unable to escape the fury. **

**Aya looked at the female half lynx with her beautiful coat clodden with deep, red blood. Lanny swiped the blood away from her jaw as she felt an almighty fist knock the air out of the chest. She lay on the ground, twitching, and her muscles numb. Her father grabbed her neck and pulled her up till their faces met.**

"**No one betrays me!" he yelled as he went for the final blow, but someone caught his arm before he made contact. He looked at the person who had interrupted him. It was Aya, one hand clutching his and with the other she raised her palm.**

"**Drop her now!" Aya said venomously, her eyes piercing his.**

"**And are you gonna make me!" the lynx snickered, the thought of a human stopping him.**

"**Yes." Aya said as she shot a gold beam from her palm which sent the male lynx flying into the fountain, smashing it into pieces. Lanny lay on the floor groaning and slowly turned her head. No human had that kind of power.**

"**You made a stupid mistake girly." The man roared.**

"**Oh really?" She said as she began morphing.**

**Her hair retreated back until her skull and snow white fur dotted with black slowly drew itself over her body. A long tail sprouted from behind, her ears sharpened and her eyes thinned. She had morphed into a half snow leopard.**

**The man growled at the snow leopard and changed back to his original form. He shook his fist at her before jumping into the air and disappearing into a black helicopter.**

**Aya returned to her human form and helped Lanny up as she returned to her original form. Aya caught her as she stumbled and let her take a few breathers.**

"**Lucky I'm a Zoanthrope." Aya smiled.**

**Lanny returned the smile and agreed. There was no way she could explain the claw marks to her teachers so tomorrow she was going to have to skip school. Then again she didn't see the bad side of that.**


	5. Nesira Can Transform?

Chapter 6: Nesira Can Transform?

"**So let me get this straight. Lanny turned into a half lynx and killed that bat girl. Now I really think you're crazy Nad!" Nesira snickered.**

**But Naiden wasn't finding it funny, "I don't see what's so funny about that. The bat girl said that Lanny had betrayed 'them'. Who the hell are 'them'?"**

"**Just some more of your imaginary friends Naddy."**

**Naddy rolled her eyes and left her sisters room. What was the fricken point of even trying to get Nesira to believe her? Nesira already thought she was a loony and back there didn't help. She sighed and dropped onto her bed. She had promised to ring Lanny so they could discuss this beast-thingie, shit business. **

**Naiden brought her backpack to her knees and took her mobile from it. There weren't many workbooks inside because they had left early. But she wasn't complaining. The phone rang three times but no one answered. She tried again and Lanny finally answered.**

"**We have things to discuss don't we?" Naiden asked immediately. **

"**Naiden, you will have to ring me back. I'm...a little busy." Lanny lied.**

"**You were attacked again weren't you?" But this was more of a statement than a question.**

"**Um...no." Lanny said falsely.**

"**Lanny, just tell me. What did that girl mean when she said that you had betrayed 'them'. I am part of this now, you know." Naiden reminded her grimly.**

"**Yes you can morph into a beast but that wasn't what Mika was on about. We are known as Zoanthropes and the people I apparently betrayed is only a small group of them." Lanny explained.**

"**And what did you and your little group do?"**

"**Naiden...I'm busy. Ring me later when I'm home."**

"**You're still not home! So you were attacked!" Naiden yelled furiously. **

"**I bumped into a girl named Aya and we went to the park for a bit and...yes, we were attacked. Aya is one of us too. She's a snow leopard." **

"**And you're with her now?"**

"**Yes. I got a little messed up so she fixed me up at her place."**

"**And what am I?" naiden asked curiously.**

"**We'll know once you are brave enough to transform."**

"**I am."**

"**All four of us should meet at the park tonight. Which means Nesira too. We can tell her everything there because at the moment she is blind to all of this."**

"**Um, yeah she is."**

"**We can try to get her to transform too." Lanny added.**

"**She's not one!" Naiden yelled again.**

"**You two are twins, although not identical, you both share the same blood so she will be able to morph too. Maybe not as the same creature, but she can still transform." She continued.**

"**Ok? I'll tell her that we're having a groupie meeting. She loves those." Naiden rolled her eyes.**

"**See you at nine pm. Bye!" Lanny finished quickly before hanging up.**

**Nesira can transform too? Darn, now I won't be able to gloat because I can. Darn my stupid, stupid twin!**


	6. The Black Wolf

Chapter 6: The Black Wolf

Lanny had arrived first at the park with Aya. Aya had brought her friend with her who was called Shenlong. Lanny had a tight-looking bandage around her neck a thin one around her shoulder blade and left wrist. Apparently he could transform into a blue tiger so there was no problem with him tagging along. Nesira and Naiden had arrived late; as perusual, Nesira looking all hyped up.

"So Lanny, introduce us to your friends." Nesira piped up.

"Oh yeah, this is Aya and this is Shenlong." Lanny pointed out the two new characters.

Little did the group of five know was that someone else had joined them secretly, but he was listening from behind the fountain. He didn't plan on hurting them, but he wandered what they were up to.

"Lanny, Naiden told me the craziest thing! She told me that you could turn into a half lynx and she could transform into a monster too. She also said that it was you that killed that bat-girl." Nesira continued.

Lanny scowled at Naiden who only shrugged in response. Lanny tutted, Naiden didn't like keeping things from her sister, but she shouldn't of told her this.

"Why do you think it's crazy?" Lanny asked as if not surprised.

This question disturbed Nesira. She had expected Lanny to of laughed and agreed that Naiden was crazy. But she didn't. What if-

"Naiden isn't crazy; she was telling you the pure truth."

"Right, now I think I'm going crazy." Nesira laughed nervously.

"Aya here can change to a snow leopard and Shenlong can change to a blue tiger. If your sister can transform, then you can too. Not because you're related but because you are both twins and were born at the same time." Lanny explained.

Nesira didn't look as shocked as Naiden and Lanny expected. She nodded and sighed in agreement.

"I hoped you wouldn't find out. I'm a black wolf, but I've been trying to hide it. I never thought all three of us would be able to transform, just me." Nesira referred to Lanny and Naiden.

"They're zoanthropes?" A voice thought aloud, catching the attention of the small group.

"Who's there?!" Naiden growled. How dare someone interrupt them!

A boy who looked about seventeen left his hiding place, exposing himself. He was tall and wore torn, baggy jeans, a trench coat and a pair of black and white DC trainers. He had black, spiky hair and dark blue eyes.

"Don't fret, I never meant to interrupt. I just wanted to check something out, but everything is fine now. I am one of you so you don't have to worry about me giving you away. I am Nickial." The young man said.

"Wait! I know you," Nesira interrupted, "You go to the same school as us. Why don't you hang out with us? We can be the little gang of freaky beasties!"

"I prefer to stay alone." Nickial muttered before leaving.

Nesira raised an eyebrow at Naiden who shrugged in return. Lanny just sighed.

"Well, I suppose there isn't much more to say. We should all hang out at school and we can talk this through. Maybe we can persuade him to join us, but that is his choice alone. At lunch we should all meet at the wired fence." Lanny thought up quickly.

"Well, this was a waste of time." Naiden growled.

Two men, hidden in the thick shrubbery behind the fountain watched the teens as they left. One man snickered when he noticed the bandages on Lanny.

"My daughter is a very clever girl isn't she?" One of the men said in a rough voice.

The other man nodded in agreement and sneered. The teens didn't even realise they were there.

"Strike at their lunch hour. They will have no choice but to transform in front of their schoolmates. But bring my daughter alive, I will deal with her Rapps." The shadowed man continued.

He then signalled for the man named Rapps to leave. He snickered to himself. His daughter thought she was safe by sticking with her friends, but how wrong was she. He would teach her for betraying the 'Hazuziki Shadow' clan!


	7. Wrath Of The Deranged

Chapter 7: Wrath of the Deranged

**__**

_**If u want ur oc to die, then tell me and how they r going to die. Remember that a $ means that you can play music to make a battle more interesting, and a # is used when the fight finishes. There you go. Read on peepz!**_

The four girls had met up in the not so empty lunch hall at break. Aya had now become a new member of there little gang which is why she hung out with them today. Nickial was sat in a window sill across from them alone as usual.

"I don't see why you want him to help us anyway Lan. He's a right sourpuss." Nesira said miserably.

Lanny sighed and looked over at Nickial. He seemed to growl whenever someone went near him.

"Looks like a lovely chap to me." Naiden said sarcastically.

"And the sky is pink." Nesira muttered with the same sarcastic tone.

"Aah! The apocalypse has begun!" Naiden pretended to faint.

Lanny smirked. Anything girly was like poison to Naiden. You'd never see her wearing pink or make-up. The day that happened would be the day Lanny won the lottery, got a pet dog and got a date all in the same day. So basically there was a very slim chance of it ever happening.

"But _why_ won't he hang out with us?" Aya asked, puzzled by the lonely boy.

"Because if he hangs out with a bunch of girls all day, it's going to make him look gay!" Naiden pointed out.

""Naiden we're being serious here." Nesira growled impatiently.

"And so am I." Naiden remarked.

Lanny shook her head, but smiled inwardly, staring at her foolhardy friend. Naiden would never change, at least she hoped not.

"Lanny, stop staring at me. It's disturbing!" Naiden interrupted.

Yep, Naiden would never change.

* * *

Rapps was already on the way to the high school on his motorbike, his beloved black Harley. He was like a cross between a featherless bird and a human (thanks for the info macky). He had a beak-like mouth and talons in place of feet and arms. He wore a white cloak over his top half and a pair of greyish military trousers.

He smirked at the thought of tearing the teenagers, limb from limb. He was glad he had been assigned this task, but what he would love more was the face of Karunati's face if he decided to tear his daughter apart too. But he knew he would regret it, so he decided against it. You can't always have what you want.

* * *

The four girls had met at the wired fence as planned. Shenlong wasn't there because he obviously didn't go to their school. Lanny and Aya were a little late by the looks of Naiden's face.

"You always get on time to lesson, but never on a personal meeting." Naiden pretended to be ashamed.

"But anyway, we're all here now. What are we actually here for to discuss?" Nesira asked out of pure curiosity.

Lanny didn't answer though. She felt unsure and uncertain all of a sudden. Something wasn't quite right. If she was in beast form right now then her fur would all be on end.

"Earth to Lanny...I'm very sorry but it's time to leave the fairy land and join us in the real world." Naiden said in a very annoying voice like a little kid.

Lanny just shook her head. Naiden just growled and decided to poke her until she came back top her senses. Lanny didn't even realise.

"Guys, Lanny's really freakin' me out here." Naiden said, giving Lanny odd looks.

Nesira noticed that something was wrong too. She growled softly in the back of her throat, her wolf genes coming through naturally. She smelt a change in the air, but not a pleasant one.

"Something's not right." Lanny commented, gazing around the school field.

"I can smell something nasty!" Nesira spat with venom.

"I told you to take a shower." Naiden remarked sarcastically.

Nesira just hissed at her which made Naiden smirk. Naiden was completely unaware of why the two were acting so strange.

"Naiden, don't you sense it?" Aya asked, though quietly.

"Sense what?"

But the answer came in a deranged, human form; crashing down from the top of the school building, the fall not affecting him.

"Ah, I see now."

Lanny recognised the figure as Rapps. She knew why he was here. Her father had probably sent him to take her, and most probably tear the pupils apart. Rapps was grinning wickedly, the one thing he did best.

"Let's skip the introductions and just PARTY!" Rapps roared in his hoarse voice as he tore the white his white cloak, revealing his disfigured body.

He morphed immediately, making many students flee back into the school building and watch from the windows. He changed to gryphon-like creature. This head, wings and torso were that of an eagle and his legs and tail were from a lion.

The four girls lined up, in their stances before they morphed too. Nickial watched from behind a tree, wandering what was going on and not curious enough to go ahead and ask. Naiden decided to step out though, she had tried so many times to transform and found it impossible. Maybe she and Lanny had imagined that she nearly did after Mika. But then what of Nesira?

"You're a little late, Rapps." Lanny spoke up, her word puzzling her friends.

Instead of saying something back, he crowed an eerie half roar mixed with the screech of an eagle. The girls flinched at the cry and transformed. Lanny changed to half-lynx, Aya morphed to half-snow leopard and along with Nesira in her wolf form. Nesira had thick, black, glossy fur which shone in the harsh sunlight. Her tail was thick and bushy, but kept very still, as if waiting.

$ A chorus of roars signalled the start of the battle, before pouncing on Rapps one by one, easily being pushed back.

"Do not underestimate him." Lanny half roared; her claws extended.

Nesira howled before jumping onto the back of the gryphon, sinking her jaws into the tight flesh around his shoulder. He flew into the air and flew in circled until Nesira could no longer hold on. She roared as she fell, landing in a thorn bush.

Lanny hissed in unison with Aya. 'How dare he hurt my friend! How dare he!' Lanny screeched in her head as she sped towards the fiend. She leap-frogged over him and tripped him up. He grabb ed Lannys' leg that she had used to trip him up, sinking his claws deep into her soft flesh and fur. Aya sank her fangs into Rapps leg, making him release Lanny slightly in order to face his other attacker. He only smirked as his grip re-tightened on Lanny's leg. He stood up, still holding Lanny's leg much to her grief, and swung her round, letting her knock into Aya, both flying into the wired fence.

He burst out in insane laughter. It was too easy. Damn Karunati's assignment, he was going to kill them all! He was just having too much fun to just let one slip away from the verge of death, even if it was Karunati's daughter.

His trails of thoughts were interrupted as cold, sharp fangs sunk back into his already wounded shoulder. But Lanny and Aya were still trying to entangle themselves from each other. It was that damned wolf! He swung around, but Nesira held on tighter this time. He pulled her off by the scruff of her neck and glared darkly into her eyes as she did to him.

"Behave dog!" He yelled as he threw her into the wall of the school building.

He watched her, but Nesira was definitely out this round. He turned to face Lanny and Aya back at the fence, but they weren't there. He scratched his head as he heard a whoosh from above. He received to blows from flying kicks in the back of his head. He turned to face a grinning lynx and snarling, snow-leopard.

"Leave now! This is your only chance." Aya bellowed.

This only made him laugh. "Infidels, you shall recieve no mercy!"

He lunged at them, grabbing them both by the neck. They hadn't suspected him to be so quick. Rapps had decided that he would deliver Lanny dead instead of alive. She didn't deserve to live. He threw Aya into a nearby tree, and spread his wings, ready to take off.

Nickial sprung from his hiding place, his eyes changing pure white. He recognised Rapps somehow for something dark, but was unsure of what it was. But if it was something dark he sensed then he wasn't going to risk the fiend running away. But as she approached where Rapps stood, he was already in the air, over the fence. His eyes returned to their original form. That lynx was definitely in for it.#

* * *

Rapps was over the fence, his wings folded as he took to running. He found himself in a back alley, and he stopped to explore his surrounding. There were a few trashcans, a box with a human in it. That human was female. She had long, blonde hair which was in thousands of braids which ere tied together with black and red hair ties. She wore a plain, red, strapless top under a black jacket with the word 'Suise' labelled on the back. She wore a black skirt over a pair of black trousers and her brown eyes bore into his.

He carried on past her, ignoring him, Lanny over his shoulder after he had applied a quick blow to the back of her neck making her fall unconscious as she returned to her original form. He turned to face the girl when she grabbed his arm, still glaring deeply into his eyes. He was tired, and most probably collapse in this alleyway if he didn't leave now.

"I don't have time for you. I suggest that you release me." He growled.

Instead of speaking, she brought his arm to his back making him release a small roar of pain before she finally heard the sickening crack. She quickly kneed him in the groin, making him fall to his knees and drop Lanny. The girl dragged Lanny from the beast, out of the alleyway and into the mains streets of the local town. She carried on till she came across a splintered door, before going inside with the unconscious girl, shutting the door behind her.


	8. Haze Ceverik

Chapter 8: Haze Ceverik

Lanny opened her eyes. A rough, brown blanket was placed over her and she was lying on a pile of pillows. She sat up, her hand immediately going to her forehead as she felt a minor ache.

"Good. You're up." Said a young, female voice.

Lanny looked over where she saw a girl with long, blonde, braided hair smiling at her. She looked about the same age as herself.

"Where am I?" Lanny asked as she looked over the small room.

The girl smiled again, "Somewhere safe. That griffon doesn't know you're here, I sorted him out real good. I'm Suise by the way." She squeaked as she pointed at the label on the back of her jacket.

Lanny looked at the smiling girl. She had beaten the griffon? Was she even in the same town?

"You looked really cool as a half-lynx...well, except the blood that is." The girl squealed, interrupting her thoughts.

Lanny smiled nervously. If she was here, where was the griffon? Both the girls' heads turned as there was a very impatient knock at the door.

* * *

Naiden and Nesira growled simultaneously as she rubbed their heads and sat up. Naiden felt useless because she couldn't transform and ended up running into the fence trying to catch Rapps.

"I'll find him." Nickial said.

"And how?" Naiden groaned, still rubbing her head.

Nickial just grunted in response and left through the school gate. Rapps wanted Lanny, but why? He had once fought Rapps, but couldn't remember why. But Rapps had been the only person who had ever beaten him. He closed the school gate behind him.

"See! I told you he was a nice chap!" Naiden said sarcastically, loud enough for him to hear. He just shrugged it off and ignored her.

"How are we going to find her?" Aya asked, looking a little disturbed and lost.

"I have wolf genes. I could recognise her scent anywhere. I just have to find her scent and follow the trail." Nesira said with glee.

"How wonderful." Naiden said blankly, stretching her arms out.

A young man stepped forward. He'd been there the whole day. Said he was doing a report a something. He was quite well know in this school, especially for 'wrestling'. He was rather muscular; he had grey eyes and black hair along with a goatee. He wore a black tank top, black Pants, black steel toe army boots and black and white fingerless gloves.

"Hey all. I'm Haze Ceverik. I watched your little performance and I think I can help." He offered.

"I doubt it." Naiden grunted.

Haze's size increased and he changed. Naiden gawked as he transformed.

"I take that back."

* * *

Meanwhile, Rapps had just found out that he was accompanied on the mission. Mariah, a girl with short, dark blue hair, deep black eyeliner and a black, ninja outfit.

"You betrayed me Rapps." Karunati said simply. "I am very appalled."

Rapps just growled and looked away. Mariah kicked Rapps hard in the stomach and smirked as he groaned.

"I can no longer trust you. But...you still have your uses." Karunati grinned wickedly.

* * *

"You open it." Lanny said quietly.

"You open it." Suise said back.

"No, your door, you open it." Lanny said, getting frustrated with Suise.

"You're the guest."

Lanny clenched her fists. Suise was not going to give in. She looked at the door and wondered who it was.


	9. Lanny's Secret

Chapter 9: Lanny's Secret

"You open the door." Suise continued.

"Nah, I'll think I'll let you." Lanny smiled sweetly.

"But you-"

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, JUST ANSWER THE BLOODY DOOR!" Lanny yelled, finally losing it.

"Sheesh, keep your hair on." Suise teased as she got up to answer the door.

Lanny watched as Suise went to the door, grinning cheesily. This had been the first time she had lost it with someone. Suise turned the handle slowly, but didn't open the door.

"Just open it." Lanny sighed.

Suise sighed before opening the door slowly. When she opened it wide enough, a female body fell onto her. Suise laid it down on the clump of pillows. She had sandy hair with a spiky look and iridescent blue eyes. She was quite tanned and also athletically toned. She wore a white tank top with blue, flared jeans and neon yellowy-green sued shoes.

"Jen...What happened to you?" Suise muttered slowly.

Lanny looked at Suise. This was definitely not what she expected. She had expected Rapps to have been at the door, not a girl.

Lanny's eyes left Suise as something caught the corner of her eye. A girl Lanny recognised from earlier times name Mariah was leaning on the doorframe, smirking cheekily. Lanny stood up not purposely gaining Suise's attention.

"Who's that?" Suise asked quietly, but Lanny didn't answer.

* * *

Naiden sat down and sighed. She so wanted to transform, it just wasn't fair. Why couldn't she like the rest? Naiden watched her sister in her half-wolf form still sniffing the ground.

"You've lost her scent haven't you?" Naiden asked, but it was more of a statement then a question.

"No, well...yes." Nesira sighed as she returned to her original form.

"Thought so." Naiden said as she stood up.

"We really are in quite a muddle now, aren't we?" Haze muttered, folding his arms.

"No shit, show-off." Naiden commented.

Haze smirked. Every since he had shown them his huge, half-rhino form, Naiden had referred to him as the show-off. He just guessed that she was just jealous because she was unable to transform even though she did have a beast form. He looked at the odd markings on her face and the fnags that slipped over her bottom lip. And her blood-red eyes that were staring at him unpleasantly.

"Have you got a problem?" Naiden asked, hissing a little.

"Um...no. Well, except this itch on my back." He grinned.

Naiden tutted and leant against the school building. All the pupils had been sent home yet again. Lucky kids.

"I hope she's alright." Aya said sadly.

Naiden smirked, her eyes closed, "Lanny won't give up without a fight."

Aya just looked down. Naiden opened her eyes, everyone looked so helpless.

"You guys look like you just left a funeral." Naiden muttered.

Nesira growled at the comment, "Naiden would you just shut your trap! All you've done is comment and complain. You did absolutely nothing to help Lanny! For god's sake, you can't even transform!"

Naiden snarled and the next second she was standing in front of Nesira, hissing. This surprised Nesira and she fell backwards.

"That speed...it's inhuman." Haze muttered.

Nesira looked at her sister. Her red eyes seemed to glow.

"I didn't mean what I said, I just-"Nesira began.

"Just shut the fuck up, will ya. I don't care what you say. If I'm that bad, I'll leave. I'll find Lanny on my own." Nesira spat before turning to leave.

Nesira said nothing, and just watched her sister leave. She really didn't mean what she said, she had just been frustrated.

"Some kind of sister you are." Aya muttered.

Nesira just looked down. This was her fault.

* * *

"Who's that?" Suise asked quietly, but Lanny didn't answer.

"I'm Mariah. This Lanny girl is coming with me now so lets make this quick shall we." Mariah smirked.

She threw a small acupuncture needle, directly hitting Suise's neck in the right spot. She seemed to freeze before falling to the ground. Mariah threw another at Lanny, but she dodged it a millisecond before it would of made impact.

"Come on, Lanny. Make this easy for me. If you come with me you can become stronger. That's what we told you before you betrayed us. But your father is willing to give you another chance. Your so called friends haven't moved since they regained conscious so I doubt they are concerned of your whereabouts." Mariah said sweetly.

Lanny looked at the floor. She had known Mariah longer than any of her friends. She had even once been a best friend to Lanny.

"It will be like old times. And your father is going to give to vigorous training so you can become as strong as you should be. How long have you been taking those tablets now? Two years is it? Just to slowly make your power ebb away because you had always felt unable to control your powers and to weak to be a zoanthrope. But that isn't the case now, is it?"

Lanny stared hard into Mariah's eyes, "I don't know. The killing was kinda fun I guess. Maybe that is why I have become so weak. I live to kill, I'm a rebel assassin."

"Yes, yes." Mariah smiled, "Us two can work as a duo again. We can wipe out all zoanthropes below us. Become the 'Slicing Sisters' again. Join the 'Veradicats' again. Become...an assassin again."

Lanny thought hard. Her friends didn't' need her, but her old friends did. She smiled with venom, "Sure. Why not?"

Mariah smiled. It would be like old times. And Lanny would be able to train to possess her new hidden abilities. She already knew who Lanny's first victims would be.

* * *

Nickial leaped from building to building, his trench coat flapping in the wind. He remembered who Rapps now. He had his scent. Rapps had been the only person who had beaten him in a fight. By chasing Rapps' scent he would accomplish two things.

1) Tracking down and killing Rapps.

2) He'd be able to get Lanny, maybe, if she was still alive.

His eyes flickered white for a second as memories of his defeat raced through his mind. He would get his revenge. No matter the cost.

* * *

Lanny and Mariah on top of a heli-pad waiting to be picked up.

"They're taking their time." Lanny muttered.

"Don't worry, they'll come. The man coming is supposed to be in a meeting. But just so you re-aquaint yourself with your old task, I'll let you kill him and the pilot." Mariah said as if it was nothing.

Lanny smiled mischievously. She could finally loosen up and have some fun. Her eyes changed to violent amber, but she remained in human form. She didn't need to be half-lynx to kill such powerless humans!

* * *

Hay all! Chapter ten will be up soon. Ive just been busy uploading the old chapters and I can't start till I finish my homework. It should be up sometime this week so keep an eye out!

****


	10. The Betrayal of Lanny

**Chapter 10: The Betrayal of Lanny**

**Sorry for the long wait, but uploading the chapters up again hasn't exactly been what you would call 'fun'. I've just realised that Lanny's father's name seems to change throughout the story. From now on his name is Karunati. Anyway, read on!**

* * *

Naiden's eyes widened. She was on top of a building, opposite to one with a helipad. She had just watched Lanny kill a pilot and someone else mercilessly and smiled while she did it. She couldn't believe it! Naiden was about to call out to her when someone covered her mouth with their hand.

"Don't even think about it." Said a voice harshly, belonging to Nickial.

Naiden pulled his hand off and watched as Lanny and the mysterious girl took off in the helicopter. "I don't believe it."

"I've placed a tracker on the bottom before I came here. That way we can find their little hide-away and wait for your friends to catch up before they land again." Nickial spoke quietly, in case.

Naiden growled, "Hell with them, let's follow them now so we'll get there a lot quicker instead of having them slowing us down."

Nickial quirked an eyebrow, guessing that she must of have a fall-out with someone, "I have to knock some sense into Lanny. She's gone who-knows-where with who-knows –who and she just killed two people!" Naiden yelled.

"Lanny was originally an assassin," Nickial began, hushing Naiden, "Her father owns the team and all they do is kill other Zoanthropes below them and humans with power. Rapps is one of them and so is that girl; Mariah, that Lanny is with in the helicopter."

"Wait...I thought Lanny was with Rapps." Naiden said, confused.

"Some girl knocked him down before Mariah came along to collect Lanny. Rapps was originally ordered to capture Lanny and return her to her father. But instead, his bloodlust took over." Nickial continued.

"How the hell do you know all of this?"

"That is absolutely none of your business." Nickial put it simply.

Naiden groaned. She should of seen that coming. But she had never expected this. Neither Lanny betraying them and also being an assassin. Naiden never thought she would have it in her.

"I'm a nice chap, huh?" Nickial asked darkly.

Naiden snickered, "So you did hear me."

* * *

"Have you caught her scent yet?" Haze asked Nesira who was sniffing on top of a house.

"Yes, Naiden can't be too far away, but if we linger any longer, I'll lose her scent." Nesira sighed before jumping to the next building.

"I wonder if Lanny is okay?" Aya thought aloud again.

"She'll be fine, she always has been before." Nesira sneered and made a face.

Aya gave her a quizzical look. "What's with that look?"

Nesira laughed again. "Let's just say that Lanny's got into quite a lot of sticky situations but has always; somehow, made it through."

"A few examples..." Haze hurried her on as they jumped another building.

"This guy thought she was flirting with him once and went to kiss her. She's very nervous about that kinda thing so she pretended to trip. How the hell she got away with that one, I don't know. She hates it when we laugh at these things and she just blushes like hell." Nesira laughed.

"So, she's a good friend?" Haze asked.

"Definitely. She's got to be one of the kindest, gentlest people in this world!"

* * *

Lanny landed the helicopter down quite sharply and managed to run one of the lab assistants who were down there. She bit her lip and apologized, even though it was a little too late. Mariah and Lanny unboarded the helicopter and there were two unwelcoming guests waiting for them, lone tapping their foot impatiently. Lanny bit her lip harder this time, making it bleed a little.

"Naiden...Nickial..." She mumbled as she stared into the furious face of Naiden.

"Traitor!" Naiden spat while Nickial only looked at her darkly. He had no need to fight the girl, yet.

Lanny looked down while Mariah snarled at the two guests. How dare they intrude!

"How the hell did you two find us?" She hissed.

"I placed a tracker on the bottom of that helicopter you stole. Then we just followed the signal." He pointed to a small, laser map which he held in his palm before it disappeared.

Lanny tried to keep away from Naiden's gaze. At this rate, she would have to kill her against her will. Lanny, who had enough, clicked her fingers. Immediately, four dozen men in white cloaks along with Lanny's father came in.

"Lanny, you brought some friends, I see. Take them to the duelling quarters!" He ordered the cloaked men who quickly sedated Nickial and Naiden before they could do anything.

Karunati patted his daughter on the head, smiling. Lanny held her hands together. Had she made the right choice?

* * *

**I know it was short, but it's better than nothing...I hope. I have the next few chapters planned so it should take to long to write them. Let's just say GCSE's are taken over my life at the moment so I won't be able to update as quick as I did in the summer holidays, which is why I have been so slow they two months. Near Christmas I should be getting a lot better, hopefully. Anyway, please review because I did this at one in the morning just to keep you guys happy! And laura...be nice when you review! Or I will lock you in a room with Luna :P**


	11. The Duelling Quarters

**Chapter 11: The Duelling Quarters**

**   
**Nesira jumped another building, and stopped before sniffing the air. She tried over and over, but to no doubt, she had lost the scent.

"We've gone too far in the wrong direction." Nesira mumbled sadly.

Nesira, Aya and Haze looked up as they heard a whirring sound. A black helicopter landed on the roof of the building next to them. The men inside seemed to be grinning.

* * *

Naiden and Nickial stood up groggily. They were in a large, white, polished room with a dome overhead. 

"Where the hell is that bitch?!" Naiden growled, holding her throbbing head.

Nickial just growled instead of replying. The duelling quarters? Was he going to have to fight? He grinned sadistically.

"What's got you so happy?" Naiden snapped, taking out her frustration on him.

Nickial shook her head, "Oh, nothing."

Lanny finally entered the room, Mariah as her side along with karunatti. Lanny seemed more focused now and less nervous. This made Naiden wonder. Mariah also looked a little edgy, her eyes flickering angrily at Karunatti from time to time.

Mariah stood on her toes and whispered into Karunatti's ear. "If something happens to her because of what you've done, Ill kill you!"

He smirked and pushed her back down, "If my own daughter can't, what makes you think you can?"

Mariah hissed, "I still can't belive you did that to your own daughter...and my best friend..."

Karunatti clicked his fingers and five more members were flung next to Naiden and Nickial. It was Nesira, Aya, Haze, Jen and Suise. Nickial quirked an eyebrow and Naiden just tutted.

"Who are you two?" Aya askd Jen and Suise.

Suise smiled sheepishly, "Im Suise and the other girl is Jen." She stopped smiling when she saw Lanny, "What's up with her?"

Nesira, Aya and Haze looked up at Naiden who's eyes were glowing red. "She's an assassin. She's with them!"

Nesira; for once in her life, believed Naiden. She had never seen her sister look so infuriated in her whole life. She gave a sympathetic lookl to Lanny, but she only sneered at her.

"Lanny...Why?" Nesira asked, standing up now.

Nesira stood and Lanny began smiling innocently again. This wasn't right.

"Lanny?" Nesira tried one my time.

Karunatti sood forward, pointing to the pile of surprised teenagers, "Lanny...kill them!"

* * *

**I need ideas for the next chapters. Any fighting info for ur charcter wud b great too. I had one of my stories removed and I wasn't able to update, which is why I was a little slow. Soz**


	12. AUTHOR NOTE PLZ READ

**AUTHOR REQUEST:**

Okay guys I need a little help. I have no idea how to start the chapter or what to do. I would love a few idea and would be very grateful for anything. I just don't know what to do. So please give e the ideas in a review or email plz.


	13. No Longer Innocent!

**Chapter 12: No longer innocent!**

Lanny leapt into the air, changing into her beast form. She came down heavily, separating the group. The only thing that was really wrong with this picture was the wide grin spreading across Lanny's not-so-innocent face.

The group transformed into their beast forms, except naiden who sighed instead. Haze charged at her, but at the very last second, lanny was up in the air, while Haze was trying to dislodge his horn from the wall.

"Pitiful, I must say." Lanny teased as she landed.

Nesira bared her claws, while Naiden held her fist clenched, glaring at Lanny. Nickial, in his komodo dragon form did not appear to be controlling his beast form very well. He knocked the two girls, and tried shredding them. Nesira stood in front of Naiden.

"You concentrate on Lanny, Ill try and get him to attack her." Nesira said quickly, before ducking from Nickial.

Naiden nodded as she was picked up by the collar, her eyes meeting amber eyes. Nesira tried to pull free, but Lanny was too strong.

Karunati snickered, "I can't believe it. Lanny's been making herself weaker all the years and you still can't beat her!"

Lanny tossed Naiden aside and jumped to the right as Aya dived towards her. Haze grabbed her from behind, smirking. But Nickial attacked Haze, making him lose his grip, giving Lanny a chance to escape.

Naiden glared at her sister, "Nesira!"

"Sorry, I couldn't get his attention for that long!" Nesira sighed before she was thrusted aside.

Lanny stood there, grinning mischievously. "You guys don't even deserve to be zoanthropes!"

The whole team encircled lanny, except Jen who was struggling to keep Nickial down. They all charged as Naide turned herself upside-down and twisted her legs around, knocking everyone backwards, before they changed to their human form. Lanny put a hand on her hip and smiled at her father. Mariah closed her eyes before running to the others. Naiden hissed as she came near.

"No, no. I wanna help. The bracelets around her wrists they're controlling her! Please…destroy them…she has no control of what she is doing!" Mariah pleaded, tears welling up in her eyes.

Nickial stood up and rubbed his head, "So, what you're saying I"-

Lanny had kneed Nickial in the stomach, and as he fell downwards, she thrust her elbows down into his back. She snickered, and let him fall to his knees, coughing up blood. A ball of amber energy appeared in her hand.

"I will kill you all!" Naiden roared, ready to fire it.

Mariah shook her head, turning into a half-porcupine and sent a pin into energy ball. It imploded, knocking Lanny back, but most of it went to Mariah, blood spraying from the vital organ it had hit.

Suise helped Jen up and looked at Lanny. She was on her knees and looking confused. Lanny's eyes wandered to Mariah's crimson body and in a second she was by her side.

Lanny's eyes widened, "What…What happened?"

She looked to her old friends when she remembered. She had ordered her father's men to send Nickial and Naiden to the duelling quarters, while her, Mariah and Karunati took another route. As soon as she had entered the passage everything went black.

"Father, what did you make me do!" Lanny yelled furiously, tears in her eyes.

"Me? It was all you, my dear. You killed her and even tried to kill they pests too." He grumbled, gritting his teeth.

Lanny bit her lip, catching Naiden's harsh gaze. Naiden thought for a second that Lanny was forced to do it all, but she chose to come here on her own. Lanny looked away, ashamed.

Nickialstood up, and glared at Naiden too. "You even killed your best friend. Now that is what I call pathetic."

Naiden clenched her fist and her eyes turned red. The others gasped. Naiden groaned and hit Nickial on the arm.

"What was that for?!"

"Starting another fight I guess." Naiden mumbled, glaring into the raged red eyes belonging to Lanny.

**I know this was weird, but my ideas weren't as fluent as before. Sorry about the wait too, but homeworks catchin up with me and things…**


	14. Red Eyed Lynx's

**Chapter 13: Red Eyed Lynx's**

**First off, I want to clear things up a bit. After re-reading chapter 12, ive realised how many times Ive replaced Lanny with Naiden. Lanny's eyes have turned red, not Naiden's. Lanny did the swirling attack with her feet, not Naiden. And some others may be a little obvious and don't need mentioning. By the way, if you don't review this chapter, you're character will be killed off because I have too many. Anyway, on with the story!**

Naiden glared back at Lanny. Lanny rubbed away her tears and charged at the group, preparing to transform. But halfway through her transformation, her father knocked her backwards. This confused the transformation, leaving Lanny human, but still with the amber eyes and fangs.

Karunati glared at his daughter, and was about to kick her in the side, before Jen jumped in the way. His plan had been completely ruined!

"Jen!" Suise gasped, running to her friend's side immediately.

Haze and Aya dived in front of Lanny, who looked at them only in disbelief as they tried to fight off Karunati. Why were they protecting her after what she had done?

"Naiden! Nesira! Nickial! Get Lanny out of here! Me, Aya, Jen and Suise will try and distract her father!" Haze yelled backwards, blocking a punch from Karunati.

Lanny gaped at the fighting four, as Naiden's grabbed her wrist and began to drag her away, "Lanny, how do we get out of here!?"

Lanny thought for a second, and motioned to them to follow her. She climbed up pipe until she reached the glass dome.

"Well?" Naiden hurried her.

Lanny jumped thought the glass and let herself fall down the other side. The others hesitated at first, but followed after her. They all fell into a huge lake of freezing, murky water, each swimming immediately to the surface before heading to land. They pulled themselves up onto a creek, breathing heavily. Nesira cast a glance at the building they escaped.

"Do you think they will make?" Nesira asked.

Lanny nodded, not looking at her. She could still feel Naiden's harsh glare. Nickial sighed and leant against a tree.

"I really can't believe you, Lanny." Naiden mumbled.

Lanny sighed and pulled herself to her feet, but the other three just looked at her. They were still unsure whether to trust her, apparent from Nesira.

"Let's head to our house, Naiden. Just to regroup. The others should guess were to find us." Nesira suggested.

Naiden nodded, throwing a casual glare to Lanny. Lanny grunted and looked away. Nickial stood up and began walking off.

"Where are you going?" Naiden asked quickly.

"We're going to your place, aren't we?" He pointed out.

Naiden mumbled something before getting up and helping her sister to her feet. She began walking off in one direction with Nesira, recognising the wood they were in. Nickial glared at Lanny for a second before continuing after them. Lanny sighed and followed.

* * *

It had only been half an hour before they reached the Zanariah's house. The journey had been dead silent, not really knowing what to say to one another. Naiden unlocked the door and led them into the lounge. Naiden and Nesira sat on a sofa, Lanny knelt by an armchair and Nickial leant against a wall. Nesira sighed as and stood up as she felt an awkward silence drag over them.

"I'm heading to the kitchen, anyone wanna drink?" Nesira offered, hovering by the door frame.

They all shook her head before Nesira sighed and headed to the kitchen. Nickial and Nesira kept their eyes on Lanny, but Nesira seemed a little more cautious.

"Why did you betray us?" Naiden finally asked.

Lanny sighed, looking at her feet, "Well, my friend…kinda said that if I joined her it would be better for me and…you guys hadn't budged since Rapps had taken me, even though you were conscious,

"That was because we didn't know where to look. He flew over the fence and that was it. We tried following you before we saw you kill those guys on the rooftop."

Lanny bit her lip slightly, "Mariah said that if I did I would be able to re-acquaint my self."

Naiden hissed slightly, "So you joined them because you thought we'd just left you for dead basically?"

Naiden shrugged. She really was unsure.

Naiden sighed, "If we didn't care about you, why would we try so hard to find you?"

Lanny shrugged just as they heard glass smash. They all looked at one another before heading to the kitchen. When they got there, Nesira was stood by a broken glance and had her mouth wide open.

"Nesira?" Naiden called.

They all peered out of the window as Nesira pointed out of it. Out it the back yard was a black helicopter with a few dents in the side and part of the wind screen was smashed. They jumped as they heard a knock at the back door next to them.

Nesira opened it and was greeted by the mischievous faces of Suise and Haze. Aya and Jen were smiling nervously behind them.

"We kinda…borrowed their helicopter." Haze laughed nervously, putting a hand through his hair.

**Wahoo! Im done, wahoo! Next chapter they go xmas shoppin so you have to tell me who you want your character to go with. I might not be able to, because other owners of those characters may want to him/her to go with someone else. But I will see what I can do. So please review and tell me, if you have a character, who you want them to go with. Yay! Oh yeah, before I forget. After the christmas chapter, I will make a death list for the characters who's owners haven't revied. So meep!**


	15. The Borrowed Helicopter

**Chapter 14: The Borrowed Helicopter**

**I decided that I couldn't be bothered to do the shopping thing just yet. I also decided that after the 15th chapter I will be killing off characters. So far on the death list are:**

**Nickial**

**Jen**

**Anyway, thank you for all the lovely reviews! I hope you all had a lovely Christmas and a great new year. Um…that's all I think- so on with the story!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Lanny, Naiden, Nickial and Nesira sweatdropped. Haze, Aya, Jen and Suise had escaped in one of Lanny's father's helicopters and headed here. Idiots…

"Do you know that my father keeps tracers on all of his vehicles, in case one gets lost…"Lanny grumbled.

Naiden's eyes widened immediately, "We have to get rid of it! I don't want those creeps….creeping around my house! We have to fly it out of here now!!!"

Haze smiled nervously, "That may be a slight problem…" He trailed off.

Naiden's face hardened, "And why is that?"

"Um…well…I kinda broke it…"

Lanny, Nickial and Nesira struggled to keep Naiden from strangling Haze. Her eyes were glowing red like the time Lanny had been attacked by the bat girl. Lanny muttered something quickly into her ear, and Naiden stopped struggling. She pushed them aside and glared at Haze.

"Supposing you're the one that wrecked it, you're the one who's gotta clean it up." Naiden ordered.

"WHAAAT!"

Naiden smirked, "It's your own fault…What makes you think you can drive a helicopter anyway?"

"…"

"Exactly…now get to work, the sooner it's gone, the sooner I can relax." Naiden said before walking inside, Nesira following behind.

Haze sighed and drooped his shoulders. Nickial smirked too, folding his arms. Aya and Jen was still trying to suppress themselves from laughing, but Suise just let it all out.

"I'll help." Lanny spoke up.

Haze took a quick glance at the wreckage behind him and raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

Lanny nodded, "After what I did to all of you, it's the least I can do for the time being."

Haze shrugged, "If you say so. But how are we gonna get rid of it?"

Lanny smiled, "We're both pretty strong so you can chuck pieces over the fence and I will order someone to collect them."

Nickial's eyes darkened, "Like whom? One of your father's sub-ordinates?"

Lanny sighed and shook her head, "I have a personal guardian…you haven't seen her because she's very good at hiding. She's 30 so she's pretty good at this stuff and promised to help me even if I left my father's…place of work should we say.

Haze smiled, "Let's get to work then!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Naiden watched with curious eyes from her sister's bedroom's window, watching Lanny help remove the helicopter. Nesira was next to her, her eyes red and strained.

Nickial was still leaning on the door frame, snickering every time Haze dropped something on his foot. Jen and Aya were sat on the door step next to him, while Suise was sitting on the fence, yelling abuse at Lanny and Haze for no reason what-so-ever.

It wasn't long before the whole helicopter had been moved, and all that was left was a huge crater in the Zanariah's garden where it had crashed. Haze fell to his knees while Lanny held onto the fence to stop herself from falling to the ground from exhaustion. Her amber eyes looked up when she realised Naiden was in the garden too, now, but Nesira somewhere else.

"So Lanny, where's your friend?" Naiden asked suspiciously.

Lanny sighed, "She's taking the scrap away to dispose then heading to her own home I guess…"

Naiden stiffened and shifted slightly, "Whatever. I hope you don't believe by just cleaning up that wreck that you'll be forgiven for what you did."

Everyone looked at Naiden, partly disagreeing, except Nickial who just grunted and Nesira who was inside. Lanny shuffled her feet and looked Naiden straight in the eyes.

"That's your decision, not mine. It doesn't really bother me what you do." Lanny hissed.

Naiden growled and was about to dive at Lanny, but Haze and Aya kept her back. She didn't like the way Lanny spoke and looked at her, especially after betraying her.

"I don't want you in my house, Lanny! Leave now or I'll kill you!" Naiden warned, trying to break from Haze's and Aya's grip.

Lanny's eyes darkened. She looked at the others, but they only looked away. She hissed before jumping onto the fence, then into a tree. It wasn't long before she had disappeared. As soon as they knew Lanny was out of harms way, Haze and Aya released Naiden. She growled at them and rubbed her arms.

"Little bitch. She'll have to move schools again unless she wants me to tear her head off!" Naiden spat venomously.

Nesira peeked out of her window, catching every word. She rubbed her eyes and sniffed.

"Lanny…I'm so sorry…I tried to change her mind, but I couldn't…don't leave…"Nesira sobbed.

**Hahahahahahahaha…(cough) Anyway…hope you enjoyed…this chapter was probably the easiest to write and I'm betting that it's gonna be really short. Oh well, I tried to drag it out as much as I could, but you'll have to wait till next time to…uh…wateva. If Vortexinferno and Jen's owner don't review before the 20 th chapter (changed my mind again ;) then ur characters are doomed! Man, I love that word, it's so evil and powerful! Anyway, I will put my sugar bowl down now and go to sleep. And plz review!**


	16. Heeding the Warning

Chapter 15: Heeding The Warning 

Sorry about not updating for a longgggggggggggggggg time, but I guess I just didn't know what to put next. Um…here's all I could think up, sorry.

Nesira sighed as she sat next to Nesira and the empty seat where Lanny should be. She wandered if she had really taken Naiden's warning seriously.

"It seems Lanny wasn't stupid then." Naiden said aloud, her eyes not moving from her workbook.

Nesira shook her head. No, Lanny would of just came to prove Naiden wrong.

Lanny groaned as she stretched her tired limbs. It seemed helping Haze moving the helicopter parts yesterday had strained her muscles. She rubbed her eyes, which widened when she saw her blinking alarm clock.

"Darn, I slept right through the alarm." Lanny sighed, moving herself to the edge of the bed, "Oh well, school would of sucked anyway.

"You shouldn't be like that, Lanny." A woman's voice spoke up.

Lanny's amber eyes looked up to greet those of her cunning guardian, Carol. She was rather petit and has long, wavy, ginger hair. Large, furry ears sprung from the sides of her head an a long, reddish, bushy tail was laying by her feet. She was wearing a long, red slit dress as she usually did.

"Why are you here?" Lanny asked, stifling back a yawn.

"You weren't at school. I was worried. I checked back here." She said in her soothing voice.

Lanny let her head hang, but she smiled. The odd thing about carol was, she was originally a fox. But as a cub she was used as a test subject to see if animals were able to turn human, like the zoanthropes who could change to animals. But the test was never finished, leaving Carol half human and half fox.

**Okay peeps, seriously…do you think I shud end this or not?**


	17. Second Thoughts

Chapter 16: Second Thoughts 

Naiden peered at her watch. 8:30…

How she hated being stuck in the house with nothing to do. Nesira had gone out, probably to see Lanny. She had tried to persuade Nesira that Lanny could no longer be trusted, but she just didn't want to hear.

Naiden grabbed her long, black, suede jacket as she passed by the cloak hanger, deciding to take a brisk walk around the city. She placed it quickly over her shoulders as she locked the door behind her. As she turned around though, a small snowflake landed on the edge of her nose. As it did it made a flashback occur…

"Lanny, go fetch a carrot from Nesira for a nose!" Naiden yelled over to 12-year-old brunette trying to make snow angels.

Lanny shook herself as she got up; giggled, then nodded before running inside Naiden's warm, cosy house.

Naiden continued to smooth down the surface of the naked snowman with her bare hands. She poked holes into what was its head, planning for where the face parts would go. It wasn't long before Lanny came running out, a bright orange carrot protruding for her little coat pocket.

"Here, here!" Lanny said, passing it over to Naiden.

Naiden smiled slightly before pushing it into the face of the naked snowman.

"Oh my god! He's blind!" A girl shrieked behind them.

It wasn't long before Nesira came running up to them, as happy and joyful as ever. It was Christmas Eve and Nesira had been helping her prepare for lunch. They had invited Lanny over, trying to help her settle in still.

"It's a snowflake!" Lanny said quietly, but excitedly, a speck of snow on the tip of her finger.

"It's just snow." Naiden said.

"But…okay…"Lanny sighed, wiping it off.

Naiden filled slightly with guilt, came up with an idea. "But I can show you a real snowflake! I know how to make real ones!"

Lanny perked up, "Real ones?"

Nesira gave Naiden a quizzical look as she continued, "Yeah, come inside and I'll show you."

With that Naiden took off, a confused Nesira following behind. Lanny smiled. She'd found good friends. She even told that to Nesira and Naiden herself.

Naiden sighed. Of all memories, why that one? Naiden rubbed her nose and set off again, the memory playing over and over in her head. She didn't get it.

It wasn't long before she was in town, the glittering snow making the dreary city look alive and magical, even exciting. Naiden looked up to the clouds, her red eyes glimmering. Christmas? Was that what was making the city seem so…different?

Naiden carried on, noticing that every shop were showing off their Christmas trees and décor. Though knowing that this Christmas would be different, left her heart feeling despaired. Was that why she had that recall of Christmas Eve with Lanny? She had to admit, she missed Lanny's perkiness and how she always tried to brighten things up, nothing seemed to get her down.

But then there was that visit from the bat-girl. Everything had gone downward from there onwards. Ruining Lanny's plan for a fresh start. That's all Lanny wanted. To start over and make real friends. Good friends. Be happy.

Naiden hung her head, lost in her swamping thoughts and feelings. She'd never felt so guilty…so alone. Was it so wrong of her to turn Lanny away, after she had purposely deceived them.

Naiden shook her head, the street lights were coming on now. Why did she leave the house anyway. Was the whole situation making her feel trapped…her own confusion locking her up into…nothing.

Naiden apologised as she bumped into someone, carrying on past. Till she realised the eyes were unusual. They were amber.

Decided to go a little further, see how far I can go. Just felt the need to finish it. I know this chapter was probably really confusing…but hell with it :D


End file.
